


You Cannot Have My Hot Stile.

by TimeWindow



Series: My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Gets Hit On.... A Lot, Stiles Is Not Use To Being Called Hot, life plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is at his wits' end with all the attention Stiles is receiving. So he has a little plan....<br/>All Stiles wants to do, is to be with his boyfriend, Derek.</p><p>Part III of my "My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's" Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Have My Hot Stile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!  
> As per request of "redpup"  
> It was a little rushed, but hopefully still readable!  
> I hope you enjoy this addition :P  
> Please Comment, Kudos and Bookmark!  
> BYE BYE XO

“Dude, I am going to the bathroom” Stiles proclaimed as he saw Derek also get up. Recently Derek has been extra clingy, not that Stiles minded, but it did make it harder when it came time for Derek to go back to Beacon Hills. Stiles didn’t like it, nor did Derek. Long distance was hard.

“I know, I just...” he stopped mid sentence, took a deep breath and continued. “it is just the bathroom is outside, the dorm room, where there are other people” Stiles was thoroughly confused by what exactly Derek was trying to convey, but gave him a shrug and allowed Derek to follow.

As the creeper his boyfriend was, Derek stayed a few meters away, as Stiles walked to the bathrooms. On this way he was greeted by other occupants and some even gave Derek weird looks as he sort of just stood there, against the wall, brooding.

Stiles relieved his bladder, washing his hands, when he felt someone pinch his ass. With wide eyes he turned around and almost jumped onto the sink. He knew it wasn’t going to be Derek, because Derek doesn’t do ass pinching, that is more Stiles’ thing. Yet he still wasn’t expecting someone else to have pinched his ass either.

“You have a nice butt, Stilinski” the guy said as he inspected Stiles’ sleep shorts clad ass. “Maybe I can go to your dorm and explore it a little more?” Stiles’ mouth was gaping, flapping up and down like a fish out of water. Then someone cleared their throat. Stiles and this guy both turned around in shock, seeing Derek just standing there.

His eyes were murderous, but he didn’t look so threatening with his soft bed hair and borrowed Superman sleep pants. As if Derek heard Stiles’ thoughts, he flexed his muscles a little. They bulged under his tight fitting t-shirt. It made Stiles’ mouth water.

“I think you should step away from my boyfriend” Derek’s voice was deep and dark, very much threatening. Stiles had not realised how the guy had slowly moved closer and closer to him, until he kind of was pinning him against the sink. It was obvious Stiles looked uncomfortable, let alone Derek could probably smell the awkwardness radiating off of him.

The guy didn’t make a move, so in 3 seconds flat, Derek was bounding towards them and had his hand around the guy’s throat. It didn’t seem like he was holding tight, but more placing it for effect. The guy knew this too and just smirked at Derek.

“You know I see that perky little butt of your boy’s every single day. The beauty of communal showers” He them had the nerve to wink at Stiles, who was still gaping by the sinks, still partially overwhelmed. It was unsurprising his comment angered Derek, that Derek moved his hand closer and started to squeeze a little.

This triggered Stiles into movement. A dead boy on the bathroom floor would be hard to explain. Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s forearm, before speaking in calm tone.

“Der, let him go, he is not even worth it. I promise you he has never seem my ass, he simply wants to get a rise out of you.” Derek turned to look Stiles in the eyes. Stiles pouted a little for effect, as Derek sighed and let the guy go. Good Boyfriend.

***

Derek after that display, decided he couldn’t take it anymore. All the flirting and googly eyes Stiles was receiving was causing Derek actual physical pain. So his decision to move to New York, and be closer to his boyfriend was consolidated. It was not an act of jealousy, but in fact an act of survival. Derek was convinced if he didn’t, he would die. His pack thought otherwise, but Derek swears for his own good he had to move to New York.

So the day he “left” Stiles to go back to Beacon Hills, he in fact went to look at apartments. He wanted a spacious place near campus, so Stiles could move out of that disgusting dorm room and in with Derek. It was never exactly discussed, but both slept in each other’s beds enough that they might as well make it official. Plus they were approaching their 3rd year anniversary of being together, perhaps it was time for Derek to show how serious he was about Stiles. After all how much more serious can you get than an apartment together, Derek means other than marriage or adopting puppies.

Derek had found a few potential candidates, most of them something a little out of Stiles' price range to consider, but not Derek's. Then again he would spend all his life savings to have Stiles forever. So there was no true limit.

When he arrived at the inspection, a tall blonde woman greeted him. She flashed a fake, white smile as she shook his hand. Throughout the tour, she placed subtle touches on Derek. Every single time, Derek winced as the sour taste filled his mouth. But Derek bit his tongue and ignored it, after all if it meant a cheaper deal why not. Do not get him wrong, if it gets too far he will shut her down; he loved Stiles too much, no apartment was worth losing him.

The 7th place he looked at, was the one. It was only a 10 minutes walk from campus, and 15 minutes in the other direction to cafes and the shops. It had a big, bright living room that connected to a cute kitchen. But what sold Derek on the place was the spiral staircase that lead to the bedroom. Derek could imagine lazy Sundays in bed, he could imagine coming home to Stiles doing homework, he even can imagine Stiles cooking for him. The place was perfect.

“I will take it” Derek exclaimed suddenly. It made the woman jump a little, causing a little click of her heels against the hardwood floors. She smiled taking out the papers and placing them on the kitchen counter with great enthusiasm. She directed Derek where to sign and with the final signature done, she grabbed her pen and the contact from Derek’s hands and placed them back into her bag.

“So, with that done, maybe we can go get drinks? You know to celebrate” She gave Derek a little wink and tilt of her hips. Derek had to shut her down immediately, it would be cruel to lead her on. Or even let her think he was the cheating type.

“Oh sorry, I actually have a dinner date with my boyfriend." With that said, he rushed out the door and into his car. Derek felt slightly guilty, for not rainchecking, but then again he didn’t want to give her the completely wrong idea. Derek was a loyal, one man, man.

***

Stiles got Derek’s text at 12:01pm. It had said that Derek missed his flight back home, and in fact would be staying an extra night. Stiles rejoiced at this; they made plans for dinner, after Stiles’ classes were over. At 6:10, Stiles was leaving his last lecture when a girl stopped him. He was already really late for meeting Derek, so he was unsure whether to disregard her and just leave, or stop and see what she wants. Because Stiles is a nice person, he turns around and asks.

“Can I help you?” The girl’s eyes go wide and she shuffles in the spot, before looking down and speaking in a whisper.

“I see you around campus sometimes, and well I have this party on Friday night, and I was hoping you will be willing to go with me.” Stiles just looks at her a little pained, but she doesn’t see. Instead she continues speaking. “Like I think you are very very hot, and all my friends are going with dates, so I was wondering if you would go with me?” In the last part she lifts her head and looks at Stiles with huge eyes; pleading.

Unfortunately this is something he cannot do, even if it means saving someone from rejection.

“I am sorry, I have a boyfriend, who I am actually late meeting now. Ummmm I have a few single friends I can maybe refer you to?” The girl has lowered her head again, but still nodded. With a sigh Stiles wrote down some names and numbers. He ran to the little coffee shop near campus, already extremely late.

When he gets there, Derek is leaning against the wall of the closed coffee shop. As Stiles waited for the lights to turn, he watched Derek check his phone constantly. Stiles could see the nervous energy surrounding Derek, it made him curious. He did a quick time check too, he was only 30 minutes late, not the worst he has done. As the lights changed he sprinted into Derek’s solid body with an “oomf”.

Derek laughed and quickly caught Stiles before he fell to the ground. They exchanged a series of pecks before they were walking down the street to the diner. The place was cute, cosy. The whole place smelt of grease and comfort food. God Derek always fed him well. With a smile, Stiles watched Derek take his leather jacket off and lean back, relaxing into the worn cushions.

“I have some news” Derek said in a calm voice. In moments like these, Stiles let’s his boyfriends’ voice wash over him. Stiles hummed in response and kept looking at the menu, deciding what to order. But before he could finish looking, Derek reached out and took it out of his hand.

“Trust me you want to be focused when you hear this” Derek teased easily. It took them a while to get there, but here they are, joking around and eating food.

“Okay? What is it, boyfriend?”

“I got a place” Stiles looked at Derek confused, Derek already had a place. In Stiles’ absence, Derek begun speaking again. “I mean I got a place here in New York, actually not too far from campus” Stiles caught on now. Derek was moving closer to Stiles.

“You miss me too much?” Stiles joked, but Derek didn’t seem to notice, as he told Stiles he actually did miss Stiles too much.

“And well I was hoping, come the new year, you will move in with me?” Derek didn’t seem like he intended it to be a question, even though it did come out as one. Stiles extended his hands to Derek’s and then linked their fingers together on the table top.

“I would really love that.” Derek smiles. Stiles smiled bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> You Can Also Send Me Requests @  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
